


All the Time in the World

by oracle_with_issues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Song references if you look hard enough, Soulmates, but still angst, haikyuu!! - Freeform, why is that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_with_issues/pseuds/oracle_with_issues
Summary: In a universe where you don't age past 18 until you find your soulmate, Akaashi Keji hasn't worried about time for most of his life. But now he has something that's not going to live forever. And it's the most important thing of his life.Bokuto.





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Just some context:
> 
> Akaashi and Bokuto still play setter and ace respectively in volleyball if you don't catch that and end up confused.
> 
> The soulmate idea was inspired by an Iwaoi fic that I can't remember the name of so basically I claim creative ownership over nothing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> \- Oracle

Time.

Time had always been irrelevant to Keji. In a world where you didn't age a day past 18 until you meet your soulmate, looks often didn't match age. For most people to whom this happened, it was a matter of 10 or so years, with few people having a gap of closer to 50 or, even rarer, 100 years. But not Akaashi Keji. Though physically he looked youthful, the dark haired man was over 4000 years old. He had witnessed the rise and fall of empires, listened to the stories of ancient deities and beasts when they were new, and watched as lives flew by as he remained unchanged.

Though his body didn't show his age, his mind had been warped and sharpened by the endless flame of centuries. While many might see his position of timelessness as one of fortune and happiness, he found it to be more like a state of constant torture. Akaashi had watched as his family and friends faded and disappeared as he remained the same. He had long ago decided against getting close to other people; it would only end up causing them both pain. And so Akaashi Keji became invisible to society.

Keji had almost given up on finding his soulmate around three years ago when he met the constant ball of energy known as Bokuto Koutarou. First it was as merely classmates and teamates at university, nothing more than frequent aquantinces. And while Keji had wanted to keep it that way, when it comes to a certain owl-like volleyball addict, some things just cannot be helped. And so as time went on, the two became closer. First it was just friendly greetings in the morning, then longer conversations, and finally getting to know each other and becoming what Bokuto called friends. Even though the companionship was a relief from Akaashi's constant loneliness, he was still wary of getting close and causing pain. As time dragged on however, Akashi started to sense connection and started letting Bokuto in more and more. Piece by piece, bit by bit, the walls of Keji Akaashi started crumbling in the face of his new-found friend. After a few months of Bokuto's so-called flirting, the owl like man finally built up enough courage to ask a Akaashi out on a date. While the dark- haired man was still slightly hesitant, he agreed. One thing led to another, Akaashi mused, and now he was standing here, in their shared apartment, waiting for his boyfriend of 2 years to come home from work.

Although a small part of Akaashi mind still worried that this wasn't his soulmate, that he would still cause even more pain to the one person he had gotten close to for as long as he could remember, most of him was certain that he had found the one, that he had found his soulmate. As he stood in front of the mirror in the hallway near the front door and stared at his reflection, he found it changed for the first time in over three thousand years. This was a bitter-sweet revelation though, as it meant that he had not only found the love of his life, but would also eventually lose everything that he had known. 

He was afraid of losing himself, he was afraid of losing his lover, and, most of all, he was afraid of losing everything that he would now gain in his now perfect life. He knew that he would love Bokuto forever, even when he couldn't spike the ball and bounce like a puppy with excitement, but he worried that those feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. Once he lost his "beautiful" looks and youth, would Bokuto still want to be with him? When Akaashi couldn't set because his arms weren't strong enough, when he couldn't go everywhere and do everything with Bokuto, would his beloved stop loving him?

A crash from the floor above startled the troubled owl out of his thoughts and caused him to catch his apperence in the mirror. The setter froze as he realized that he had started crying during his storm of doubts. Several minutes later, Akaashi was yanked out his morbid thoughts by the sound of keys jangling, realizing in a panic stricken moment that Bokuto was home and was going to see his raven-haired boyfriend in the middle of a breakdown. Akaashi turned to flee into the apartment in hopes of recovering somewhat before faci- then froze two steps later at a slightly hesitant yet still happy "Hey, Akaashi!"

"Welcome home, Bokuto-san," Akaashi replied in a slightly wavering voice, his back to his lover, "How was your day at practice?"

Akaashi..." There was a pause. "Keji, what's wrong?" Bokuto was now clearly worried, his tone turning serious and urgent. When the man standing across the hall remained silent, the usually flamboyant ace pleaded "Please Keji, let me inside. Let me try to help."

And with those soft words, something inside the time-tested man broke. Taking in a shaky breath, Keji turned slowly and raised his arms, feeling the need for physical contact that he knew his boyfriend would be more than willing to provide. What he didn't expect was to see the eyes staring back at him filled with their own pain. Even as two strong arms circled the broken setter as if to hide him from the world, Akaashi only cried harder. They stayed there, standing in the middle of the hall crying and holding each other for a long while.

. . . . . . . . . 

Once they had both recovered enough to actually talk, Bokuto carefully led his lover over to their couch and sat them both down. While they didn't let go of each completely let go of each other, the two loosened their embrace enough to give the other some space. 

"Keji, what happened? You seemed OK when I left, but I never know with you. I love you and all, but sometimes you hide everything and then I don't know if your really fine or just pretending, and I don't want to say anything 'cause thats rude or it could hurt you, and I can't stand you being hurt, but now-"

"Koutarou, please...don't. Its nothing you did. Your so happy and... perfect a-and I just... I just realized that I don't have forever with you and... I don't want to lose you." The dark haired man was still crying but continued. "I've never had to worry about time or looks, b-but now... Your so... interesting a-and I'm so... plain. You deserve so much m-more but... I want you so bad. I want everything w-with you. I want to sleep next you, I want to come home to you, I want to hold hands with you. I want to have a family, a home, a life with you. And I'm so scared. What if I'm just holding you back? What if we're just platonic soulmates? What if... I'm not enough?"

"Keji... how dare you think that!" At that the setters tear-stained face shot up, alarmed. Bokuto was looking at him with a strange mixture of anger, disbelief, love, and pity.

"How dare you think that you're plain. Your so much more than that, especially to me. And I want everything with you too. I don't deserve more, if anything you do. Your so... uh... CALM (that's the word), and I'm spastic, emotional, and apperently a handful to manage. You deal with me all day. So if you think I would want anyone other than you, you are so WRONG. I'm not good with words, and I don't think this is enough for how I feel, but I. LOVE. YOU. So what if we don't have forever. I will still love you, even when we aren't young and can't play volleyball. I'll still love you and wonder why the universe chose me to be paired up with the greatest person on the planet, you. So, uh... yeah," Bokuto finished awkwardly. 

When Akaashi looked up after collecting himself for the second time today, he found his boyfriend staring at him with unguarded and sincere affection, causing him to smile softly and return the emotionally charged gaze. As the two curled up together on the couch feeling no need for words, time and the fears it created seemed far away. After all, hear in the quiet calm of the room, it felt as though the couple truely had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Bokuto-san, I really like cuddling with you, but you never got a shower after practice. Could you fix that, perhaps?"
> 
> "AKAASHI!!!! WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!"
> 
> "*sigh*"
> 
>  
> 
> To anyone who is reading this, thank you for reading this! Please leave any constructive critism or any other comment you have, I would really appriciate it. Also, there may be a few song cameos. I needed inspiration.


End file.
